Happy Birthday To Me
by Serenity134
Summary: Murdock celebrates his birthday on his own terms.


_**Happy Birthday To Me**_

Templeton Peck stood at the receptionist's desk of the VA hospital with briefcase in hand. While he waited he adjusted the knot in his dark blue, silk tie. He smiled sweetly as a nurse walked over to greet him.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm Doctor Adrianne Giles." Face laid his briefcase on the counter and pulled out a thick file. "I'm here to pick up one of the patients for an outside evaluation."

"What do you mean by an 'outside evaluation'?"

"It's all in the file," Face said, handing her the folder. "I was asked to take the patient into an environment other than the hospital to see how he reacts to real life situations. It's part of a new program we've started in DC with the Veteran's Administration."

The nurse began to flip through the file. She was an older woman, and she leveled a stern look at him. "I'll need to see some ID. We've had a bit of a problem holding on to this particular patient."

"A problem?" Face took an ID case out of his inside jacket pocket. "What kind of a problem? He isn't dangerous, is he?"

"I'd hardly classify HM Murdock as dangerous. He's eccentric, and he's a slippery one. But, he's harmless. Unfortunately they seem to loose track of him on a regular basis around here, which is why I was sent to run this ward." She handed Face his ID case. "Everything looks to be in order. I'll just make a quick phone call to verify your story and then you can be on your way."

"Actually, I'm in a bit of a rush..."

The nurse held up one hand. "I'll have one of the aids get Mr. Murdock ready while I make the phone call."

Face cleared his throat and adjusted the tie. "Thanks."

The nurse disappeared out back and reappeared several minutes later with a large, male orderly in tow. "We seem to have a slight problem," she said.

"This place is apparently loaded with them." Face forced a smile and tried to look for an escape route without making it look obvious. "What exactly is the problem?"

The nurse shot the orderly a look. "We can't find Mr. Murdock."

"You can't find…" Face was immediately relieved, but he quickly recovered and offered them a look of concern.

"He's disappeared again," the nurse said. She grabbed the arm of a passing security guard. "Put an all points bulletin out on HM Murdock. I want to speak with everyone who has seen him since the last room check."

"I saw him half an hour ago," the security guard told her.

"So did I," the orderly said. "He was playing his video game."

"And loosing," Murdock added.

All heads spun in his direction. He was leaning against the far end of the counter, bending two paperclips into the shape of an airplane.

"Mr. Murdock! Where have you been?" the nurse asked.

"I went looking for batteries for my Walkman. Doctor Salinger said I could have some if I ate all my oatmeal this morning." He offered an innocent smile and pretended to land his paperclip airplane on the counter next to Face.

"And, did you?" Face asked.

"What?"

"Did you finish your oatmeal?"

Murdock shook his head no.

"Well, there you have it." Face smiled triumphantly. "No oatmeal, no batteries. It's a simple give and take situation." He threw an arm around Murdock's shoulders and steered him toward the doors. "You see, Mr. Murdock. We all have to consider the consequences of our actions…"

* * *

Out in the parking lot Murdock jammed his hands deep in his pockets. "I don't like that new nurse. She's mean."

"And she's sharp," Face added. "It's a good thing the stolen ID I was using hasn't shown up on the computer yet."

"So, what's the game plan?" Murdock asked.

Face tossed his briefcase into the back seat of his white Corvette. "I thought we'd start out with a little lunch at Chez Marie, then head down to the…."

"Uh-uh." Murdock placed both hands on the door of the Vette and stared across at Face. "You promised that we'd do something fun for my birthday. Just you and me."

"And we're going to," Face said. "Do you know how difficult it is to get a table at Chez Marie's?"

"Do you know how difficult it's going to be to get me into a suit and tie just so we can go to one of your fancy restaurants?" Murdock asked. "Come on, Faceman. I want to have fun today. I want to kick up my heels a bit." As if to illustrate the point Murdock jumped up and clicked his heels together. Then he launched himself over the closed passenger door of the Vette and landed in the seat.

"Fine." Face climbed behind the wheel and started the engine. "You decided where we're going. Just do me a favor and use the door for the rest of the day."

"You go it, Amigo."

Face started down the driveway. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I want do go bowling," Murdock said, without missing a beat.

"Bowling?"

Murdock nodded. "Bowling. We can stop off at your place so you can change."

"What do you mean, so I can change?"

"You can't go bowling in a suit! Come on, we're gonna have fun today, buddy! Just two guys hanging loose."

"I can hang loose dressed like this."

"Faceman, you couldn't hang loose in a parachute."

"What do you mean? I am the loosest, coolest man on this team."

"Are not."

"Are too!"

"Are not," Murdock said. "Besides, it's my birthday and I get to make the rules."

Face shook his head and pulled a quick u-turn. "Whatever you say. I'll get changed and then we can go bowling."

"Candlepin bowling," Murdock said. "I hate ten pins. It hardly seems fair to throw those big balls at that little, tiny clump of pins."

"Candlepins…" Face muttered.

Murdock smiled and switched on the radio. "Then we can go find ourselves a nice, little golf course."

Face brightened a little. "Now that I can get into."

* * *

Murdock skipped down the path from the miniature golf course. At the Vette he started to vault over the door, then remembered his promise to Face and opened the door to climb in. "Man, this is the most fun I've had in weeks!" He reached over and grabbed Face's shoulder. "You really know how to show a guy a good time."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't spread that rumor around," Face said. He had changed into a pair of casual slacks and a salmon colored polo shirt. He pulled out into traffic and said, "I can't wait to see what you want to do after we hook up with Hannibal and BA. Maybe we could go to the park. Hang loose on the playground for a while."

"Nah, I don't think the big guy would fit on those little rubber swings," Murdock said. "When are we supposed to meet up with them, anyway?"

"We have dinner reservations at six," Face said. "Reservations. At Casa De Fuente? Your favorite Mexican restaurant? Or, should I cancel them and just have BA and Hannibal meet us at a burger joint?"

"No, my stomach is aching for some good Mexican food." Murdock closed his eyes and lifted his face to the breeze. "This is the life. This is freedom! No one telling you what to do and when to do it. You have no idea what this means to me, Faceman. If it weren't for you guys I'd go crazy in that hospital."

Face almost laughed at the statement. "I think I have some idea, Murdock." He shifted down and slowed for a red light. "Look, we've got some time to kill. What else did you have on your agenda for the day?"

Murdock grabbed Face's arm and pointed at a store across the street. "I want to go shopping."

"What?"

"I want to go shopping," Murdock said. "You still have my cut from our last mission, don't you?"

"Well, yeah. But I was planning to invest it for you like usual."

"Not this time," Murdock said. "Pull over. I feel like picking up a new pair of jeans and a t-shirt for my collection."

"Murdock, you have plenty of clothes," Face complained.

"Please?" The mere tone of Murdock's voice ended the conversation.

Face pulled into the parking lot. There was a variety of loud clothes displayed in the window. "You're sure you want to go here?" he asked.

Murdock just nodded and headed for the store with a reluctant Face in tow. As they wandered through the racks of clothes a clerk approached them. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for a pair of stone washed denims," Murdock said.

"What size?"

"32 waist and 32 inseam. Something a little dressy."

As she walked off Face said, "Something a little dressy? Maybe there's hope for you after all."

Murdock started looking through the racks of T-shirts. He pulled out several, made Face hold them up for him, and then put them back. Finally he found a blue shirt with the saying 'Fun Is My Spiritual Path'. He held it up for Face to inspect. "What do you think?"

"I think if you like it you should get it," Face said.

"It's perfect." Murdock headed for the register. "Come on. We've got to find a toy store."

"A toy store?" Face asked.

"Yeah. I want to buy a remote controlled airplane."

"Will they let you keep it at the hospital?" Face asked.

"Well, if they won't I can keep it at your place. Can't I?"

"Sure, I guess. But…"

"Then let's go."

* * *

When they left the toy store Face looked at his watch. "Murdock, it's almost five. Maybe we should head to the restaurant."

"Not yet," Murdock said. He walked to the car, pretending to fly the plane. "I need to make one more stop."

"Where?"

"A book store."

"What for?" Face asked. "Look, Murdock. If we're late BA will kill us."

"I know," Murdock said. "I just need to pick up one last thing."

"All right..."

At the store Murdock got out of the Vette and motioned for Face to stay in the car. "Wait here. I'll just be a minute."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Face said.

"It'll be fine," Murdock said. "I'll only be a minute. Just relax and listen to the toons."

He was in and out of the store in a flash. He got into the car holding a brown paper bag.

"So, what did you get?" Face asked.

"A book."

"What kind of book?"

"Just a book," Murdock said. "A little light reading for those long nights back at the VA."

Face shrugged. "Can we head to the restaurant now?"

Murdock smiled and nodded his head. "Lead on. My stomach longs for some spicy burritos, a cold draft beer and the company of good friends."

* * *

Hannibal and BA were already at the restaurant when Face and Murdock arrived. When they were all settled at the table, and the waitress had brought their drinks, Murdock looked around at his friends and raised his glass. "To the best group of buddies a guy could ask for!" He glanced at Face and added, "Faceman, this has been the best birthday ever. You really came through for me today. The only thing left to do is presents."

"Presents?" Face asked, a little uncomfortably. "I thought we agreed on no presents."

Murdock shook his head briskly as he reached under the table. "No. We agreed that you guys weren't buying me presents. But when I was riding around out there today I realized that I am one lucky dude. The day I met you guys some angel was surely watching over me, and I want you all to know just how much I appreciate you."

"Murdock," Hannibal started to say, "You're a part of the team… "

"I know, Colonel. But still, it goes beyond that…" He handed a brown paper bag to Hannibal. "For as long as I've known you you've always come up with a plan whenever we needed one. It's never mattered if it involved escaping from a POW camp in NAM or from the VA right here at home. It can't be easy trying to stay one step ahead of the enemy all the time, and I know that being on the Jazz must take a lot of energy, so I got you this."

Hannibal took the package from Murdock, pulled a book out and read, "The Idiot's Guide to the Jazz Greats." His trademark smile lit up his face and he said, "Murdock, it's perfect. I love it!"

Murdock smiled and handed the next present to BA. "Big guy, I know how much you hate to fly. I know you hate it every time we trick you into getting on a plane. But, as one who hates running from you, but loves the great, big sky I wanted you to have a plane that you felt safe around; something you could get a little fun out of."

BA opened the bag and pulled out the remote controlled airplane that Murdock had purchased earlier. He grinned like a kid as he examined it and then he looked at Murdock and said, "Man, this is great. I can share this with the kids down at the Children's Center. They're gonna love it. Thanks, Man."

Murdock turned to Face next. "Faceman, earlier I said you couldn't hang loose in a parachute. But after everything you did with me today I know that's just not true. You just need to be jump started every once in a while." He handed a bag across the table to Face and said, "You are the coolest guy on this team. You're always scammin' and jammin', just like the Colonel. And when you come to the VA to bust me out I love seeing what kind of new scheme you've cooked up. You sort of get this zen thing going on… your own kind of jazz. So I got you this."

Face opened the bag and pulled out the jeans and the t-shirt that he thought Murdock had bought for himself. He opened up the shirt and a slow smile curled up one corner of his mouth. As he turned the t-shirt around, so the others could see it, he said, "After today, I guess I can see where fun might just be a valid, spiritual path. But I was really hoping the dress jeans were for you." His smile softened and he said, "Thanks."

Murdock nodded and picked up his napkin, tucking it in to the front of his shirt. "Birthdays are supposed to be days that we remember. And when I look back and think of all of the things that we've accomplished, together, it always makes me feel good inside." He lifted his glass and said, "To the A-Team."

The others raised their glasses in salute and repeated the sentiment, "To the A-Team."


End file.
